


Opium

by Scumprince



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scumprince/pseuds/Scumprince
Summary: Julie was in no means the first person he’d slept with, hell, he’d lost his virginity to Bobby’s older sister when he was 14.But then again, Julie was the first person he’d slept with in 25 years, so the feeling was invigorating.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 179





	Opium

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see more J&TP smut, with any character, please let me know.

Julie follows behind Luke as he drags her through the maze of musical equipment until they hit the back corner he was sure nobody would come to.

She laughed as Luke spun around, hands resting on her hips. He loved the sound of her laugh, life wasn’t so bad when Julie was with him, when he had her in his arms.   
Since they first met, all he had thought about, all he could think about, was Julie Molina.

He lifts her onto one of the smaller speakers and smiles at her, the kind of smile that makes Julie’s heart stop. He grabs her face gently between his hands and kisses her, Julie’s lips are soft and warm and Luke was hooked on the feeling.

“God, it feels so good to be able to finally touch you.” He murmurs, leaning in to kiss her again. “Julie-”

She moans against his mouth, her hands slipping under his shirt to run over his smooth skin. For a ghost, Luke did have a rocking body. She trusted in him that nobody would come back here, and she was right in saying that.

Reggie was with Ray and Flynn, helping to set up the mechanics of the “holograms”. Alex would be outside with Willie, getting out his pre show jitters.

It was just Julie and Luke.

After the boys got stronger, and Julie could finally touch them, everything changed. They would steal small touches any moment they got. If they were writing lyrics, their fingers would brush against each other’s, Luke would ghost kisses across Julie’s body while she wasn’t paying attention.

It seemed that all either of them wanted to do, was be devoured by the other.

He plants kisses on Julie’s neck, pushing her legs open and rubbing against her with his hand.

“Luke.”

Julie’s anxiety before a show was always combated now by Luke making her come for him.

They had been doing this every chance they got for weeks since they played at _The Orpheum._

“How long do we have?” She whines, lifting herself so he can pull her underwear off.

“Ten minutes.”

She helps him unbutton his pants and he pushes them down just enough to provide himself a bit of freedom. Pulling Julie forward slightly to gain better access almost has Luke reeling. She was always so _wet_.

Julie was in no means the first person he’d slept with, hell, he’d lost his virginity to Bobby’s older sister when he was 14.

But then again, Julie was the first person he’d slept with in _25 years_ , so the feeling was invigorating. 

He positions himself and almost sinks into her, she bites back a moan, her head falling back. Everything about her was angelic to Luke.

His grips her hips harder, she was so deliciously tight it was gonna drive Luke mad.

“Luke.” Her breath catches as he thrusts into her. “Luke.”

He was crazy about her, entirely. From the first time he heard her sing, he was consumed by her.

Luke cups her face in his hands and kisses her, it’s full of urgency, need. Julie opens her mouth and lets his tongue slip past her teeth. It didn’t matter what they were doing, how they did it, they were always so in sync. He keeps up the pace, his hand holding the nape of her neck, her own hand tugging at the hair at the base of his. He pulls away from their kiss to look at her, blood pooled under the skin of her cheeks, her pupils blown with need. She was breathing soft, and quick, trying not to make any noise.

He couldn’t help but think about the way she would look on stage, singing one of the songs they wrote together, still riding the wave of what they had done. It was driving him closer to the edge just thinking about it.

“Julie.” His voice sounds so far away from her, but she adores the way her name sounds when it’s tumbling out of his mouth. “I-” He moves her closer to him, she’s almost off the speaker now, but it gives him more access to thrust into her. “Julie I love you.” He’d said it before, plenty of times, but never outwardly using those three words.

He had told her he loved her in his way, _“No music is worth making Julie, if we aren’t making it with you.” “You make me better.”_

They stop for a moment, and she stares up at him, her large doe eyes searching his for an answer, for something to solidify that they are both here, in this moment.

“I love you as well.” She whispers.

Luke picks up the pace again, leaning down to her, kissing her cheeks, her nose, her mouth, anywhere that comes in direct contact with his own mouth.

“Say it again Julie.” He begs, “say it again.” And she does.

She tells him how she loves him, the things she adores. She tells him how much she loves his heart, his compassion, even his terrible handwriting. She loves it all.

It runs through Luke’s veins like the opium he’d seen people do in the 90’s, and it goes straight to his organs. It coats every part of his being. Julie, _his Julie_ , loved him in the same way he did her.

It was intoxicating to be truly adored by the one person in the world you held in the same regard.

“Luke, I’m gonna-”

She comes undone around him at the same time he does, they both ride the wave together and touch the sun, coming back down at the same time. They stay there for a moment, catching their breath, and he moves, slowly.

He fixes himself up and helps Julie pull her underwear on. He kisses her softly, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Julie, there’s nobody in this world that is ever going to love you the way I do.”

She smiles at him, holding her small hand to his calloused one and leans on her toes to kiss him. “I don’t want anybody in this world to feel half as much as you do for me. I want it to only be us, forever.”

Luke hopes for the forever part, he hopes he can spend the rest of Julie’s days with her, and then some.


End file.
